


Undeniably.

by dancedance_resolution



Series: LegendsVerse [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Finale, a short meditation on charlie and their departure and the concept of free will., nb!charlie using they/them pronouns, obnoxiously poetic bc i feel /emotions/, post-5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancedance_resolution/pseuds/dancedance_resolution
Summary: Suffice it to say, “Loom Breaker” was no scarlet letter. Not while Charlie had anything to say about it.--a short, overly poetic meditation on charlie's growth.
Series: LegendsVerse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857001
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Undeniably.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: use of the word relapse
> 
> Black lives matter. Educate yourself, educate others if possible, and listen to and amplify black voices. If you don't have any money to donate, consider watching this video, as all of the ad-sense money will be donated to charities to help the movement: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bCgLa25fDHM.

There was something undeniably comforting about the idea of fate.

It permitted a sort of passiveness. If they made a mistake, it didn’t matter; that was just how it was supposed to go down. If something disappointing happened, oh well; it was simply meant to be. And no matter what, life went on. Time kept marching forward, its lulling rhythm pulling Charlie through the motions.

A life dictated by fate wasn’t pleasureless. But its happiness was fleeting. After all, it wasn’t like the universe’s power could choose joy on their behalf.

So the idea that they possessed the capacity for free will was terrifyingly glorious. In their fingertips danced the ability to send waves through the aeons—and make waves they did.

Suffice it to say, “Loom Breaker” was no scarlet letter. Not while Charlie had anything to say about it.

\---

Charlie immediately found the warmth and the charm in humans’ creativity. Give humans autonomy, and they’ll give you back a multiverse of shit.

But Charlie liked it that way. There was something undefinably magical about it all.

Or, scratch the “undefinably”—no, it was clear. When humans had freedom of choice, they had the ability to love. And love? No sequence of threads could ever top that.

\---

Charlie had tasted the word destiny in more than one person’s kiss. (Yes, they recognized the contradiction.) And they found solace in it. Because sometimes, even the god who single-handedly established free will needed a break from it all.

Agency was responsibility. Volition was duty.

And yeah, it was fucking exhausting sometimes.

But sentience _demanded_ choice.

\---

The word relapse was much prettier than it should be. The innate poeticism in the way it danced on Charlie’s tongue—well, it could fool plenty. It could fool Charlie themself.

It _did_ fool Charlie themself.

“Relapse” implied a resting, implied a complacency. They took that step back, and now they were catching their breath, waiting for the fluttering in their soul to calm down so they could start that damned journey forward again.

But the fluttering never calmed down, and never would calm down while they were stuck in that place of regression. Because in order to truly rest, they needed to be home. Which was never, and will never be, here.

But for now, forgiveness.

It was a gentle sigh, but see over there? It moved fucking _mountains_.

\---

The idea of roots had always perplexed Charlie. In the beginning, their roots were their threads and the places those strings were—quite literally—tied to. But once the golden strands broke free from the tangle, Charlie just sort of floated.

Until the first place they’d finally settled down, which was here, in this bar. They planted a root here.

And their next sanctuary was the Waverider and the family they found there. They planted roots there.

Now they’ve returned to this bar, this beacon in their existence. And they will plant more roots here.

Hugging their team, their friends, their family—Charlie’s heart swells. Because the roots grounding them to that ship will never disappear. They’ll stubbornly hold through eternity.

And there was something undeniably comforting in that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated bc validation is nice :))) 
> 
> tumblr: @procrastinatingsquirrelll
> 
> I can't believe we've said goodbye to Charlie. I'm incredibly proud of Maisie, and I respect her decision to say farewell to the show. All the power to her, unending love to her (and yes, I will be watching that wack Netflix rom-com on July 24th just to support her). Once a legend, always a legend.


End file.
